


Interruption

by The_failure



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comedy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Glomp, Hunt, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_failure/pseuds/The_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisagari is interrupted by Kinu while hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> tried writing some smut for /feg/, ended up writing fluff instead.

Kisagari had been following this deer for a while, he didn’t have a good shot, but now he did. the archer hid behind a tree, waiting for the deer to look away. He peeked out and smirked as his target began chewing leisurely on some plants.

  
Kisagari nocked an arrow and drew his bow, aiming carefully at the heart; he didn't want to hit it in the wrong place and cause it unneeded agony.

  
"Hey Kisagari!" a cheerful voice said.

  
"Uahg!!"

  
Startled, Kisagari accidentally released his grip, the arrow went flying past the deer and embedded itself firmly in a tree, the animal, now aware of its near death, bolted away into the depths of the forest.

  
"…Did I startle you?"

  
Kisagari looked to the left to see a familiar face, Kinu. looking at him curiously yet smiling. He was shocked for a few moments. "What was that for!? I'd been following this deer for at least an hour!" He ranted. The hunter paused, and attempted to calm himself down.

  
"I saw that you were REALLY focused, so I thought spooking you could be fun!" Kinu answered eagerly. Kisagari opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted. "Don't be that mad, it's just a deer, I still know where it is!"

  
"How?"

  
"Well, as a Kitsune, I have a better sense of smell and hearing than you." She answered.

  
Kisagari briefly pondered his options. "Lead the way then."

  
________________________________________________________________

  
…Maybe Kinu was wrong.

Kisagari had been following her for at ridiculous amount of time, and they still hadn't found the deer.

  
He sat down on a rock to catch his breath. Kinu turned around and looked at him, still cheery as ever. "Come on Kisa, I know we're close!".

  
"Are you sure the deer is around here?"

  
"…What deer?"

  
"What."

  
Kinu thought deeply for a moment, "Oh right!.. Sorry about that, I got distracted and started following a rabbit." she smiled innocently.

  
Kisagari's head took time to process the information, and when it did, he sighed and rested his face on his palm.

  
_"I just wanted to go hunting today…"_ Kisagari lamented to himself , _"Well, at least there is still the rabbit."_. Kisagari stood up, "Kinu, is that rabbit you've mentioned earlier still here?" he asked.

  
"It is! around here… there!" She stated, pointing to Kisagari's right. He looked to see a small rabbit busy nibbling on some flowers.

  
Kisagari slowly grabbed his bow, nocked an arrow again, drew it, and aimed. _"At least she won't scare me again"_ He thought.

  
Just as he was about to release his grip, Kinu, in her Kitsune fox form, leapt at the rabbit, it squeaked and tried in vain to escape but in an instant, it was over.

  
Kisagari simply stared at Kinu returning to her normal form. Now holding the now dead rabbit in her right hand, the Kitsune glanced at the archer and grinned. He sighed again.

  
_________________________________________________________________________

  
Kisagari still wanted to hunt, but he also wanted to rest. To satisfy both of his needs he had set up a net trap. If something got caught they'd be trapped hanging in a net, and he could easily take care of the rest.

  
After making sure the trap was indeed functional, Kisagari walked away and sat down, leaning back on a tree, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the peace.

 

_(Later)_

  
Kisagari was knocked out of his trance like state by a very loud noise. _"It worked!"_ He thought happily as he stood up and headed toward the trap. _"Let's see what I caught"_

  
He stood in front of the trap, staring in disbelief, and minor annoyance at his *prey*.

  
Struggling in the net, was Kinu.

  
Smiling, Kisagari cleared his throat, Kinu momentarily stopped struggling and looked at him. "Do you need any help?" He asked.

  
"Let me out!" was her reply. "This isn't funny! my tail hurts!" There was a hint of fear in her voice.

  
_"She's always running around playing, so being forced to stay still in a cramped place must be like torture to her."_ Kisagari thought. "I'll get you down, this'll just take a moment." He took out his hunting knife and cut the rope holding the trap in place.

  
Kinu fell to the ground. "Ow…" She lamented. Kisagari approached Kinu and cut the net open, the Kitsune quickly leapt out of her prison.

  
Kinu turned to face Kisagari, she smiled, then suddenly leapt at him, knocking him on the ground and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Hugging him with great enthusiasm.

  
Kisagari was surprised, but appreciated her unique method of thanking him. He gently returned the hug and scratched the back of her ears. Kinu sighed happily.

  
_"Maybe this isn't so bad…"_ He thought.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm either writing fluff or some smut next. already got 1 fluff planned out and 2 smut planned out.


End file.
